


Random Times of a Teenage Orc

by kikuhondacelste



Series: The Life of Michael Ivanov, Son of Dorghu [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuhondacelste/pseuds/kikuhondacelste
Summary: Set during Life of a Teenage Orc. These are miscellaneous events that happened away from the plot. Be here for more fluff and bonding.





	Random Times of a Teenage Orc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their group chat is very unique. Here are some of the various moments in the group chat of Mikey, Claudia, Claude, Brady, Vadim, and Amara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their names in the chat go as follows
> 
> Amara: Am@r@
> 
> Brady: Basicafwiteboy
> 
> Claude: Popteamclaud
> 
> Claudia: halfelfchick/Popteamclaudia
> 
> Mikey: Mike
> 
> Vadim: Vadamn

11:50 PM 12/17/17

Vadamn: Who all here

Halfelfchick: It's 12 at night, Claude get your mans

Popteamclaud: Vad what you want?

Vadamn: I'm bored and I wanted to talk with everyone

Halfelfchick: Bitch I'm going back to sleep

Halfelfchick has left the chat

Am@r@ has left the chat

Mike:<_<

Mike: I leave for 5 minutes and this is what y'all do. -_-)

Vadamn: Wait man not my fault

Basicafwiteboy: They'll be back

Am@ra has joined the chat

Am@r@: Brady y dafuq am I here

Basicafwiteboy: Cuz you love me and don't want me to be alone?

Am@r@: Nope dm me hoe

Am@r@ has left the chat

Basicafwiteboy: WAIT

Basicafwiteboy has left the chat

Popteamclaud: Well we just have the 3 of us. Hey Vadim wanna come over

Vadamn: Y?

Popteamclaud: Netflix and chill

Mike: ?

Vadamn: then what

Popteamclaud: ;)

Vadamn: Be there in 5

Vadamn has left the chat

Popteamclaud has left the chat

Mike: ????????

________

12:30 PM 12/23/17

Popteamclaudia: I hate the people at elf stores

Popteamclaud: Oh Lord

Mike: What happened?

Popteamclaudia: So this bitch came into my store right then she gets something, which is normal so I thought nothing of it. Then the bitch started picking shit up like it was nothing without a cart so you know what I thought.

Mike: What she was stealing

Am@r@: Oh no elves steal too, what is this economy coming to?

Popteamclaudia: Amara shut your ass up

Popteamclaudia: Anyway, I told her hey if you need a bag I'll give you one at checkout. Then this bitch she fucking told me no and called me a half breed.

Popteamclaud: Oh I know this one XD you know I was there right!

Popteamclaudia: Then the bitch spit on me and I feel the hell out. 

Mike: don't tell me you

Popteamclaudia: Yes I did I fucked that elf girl up, I got fired for that too. I swear with elves.

Popteamclaud: I didn't know you got fired off that

Vadamn: XD

Am@r@: XD

Basicafwiteboy: XD

Mike: Well damn

Popteamclaudia: Oh well we suing them now

Mike: Oh well that's good I guess.

Popteamclaudia: Yeah that's what happens when your dad is a lawyer.

Popteamclaud: Oh well, do any of y'all wanna go do something? Like go out?

Vadamn: Wat you wanna do

Popteamclaud: idk

Popteamclaudia: Lets go hunting it'll be fun

Popteamclaud: Dia you remember the last time we did something like that

Popteamclaudia: It'll be fine they aren't scared like Yano and the dumbasses.

Popteamclaudia: So who's in.

Am@r@: Count me in I ain't got shit to do.

Basicafwiteboy: Yeah count me in

Vadamn: So long as we get to get some meat I'm in.

Mike: You know if I go my dad might wanna come, but I'll go.

Popteamclaudia: Then it's settled we're all gonna go hunting after Christmas. See you guys there.

Mike: Ok see you there

Am@r@: We'll be there

Basicafwiteboy: Yeah

Vadamn: Be there

Popteamclaud: ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment and kudos if you liked and remember until next time.


End file.
